


Marinette on the Roof

by mini_yellow_oranges



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marichat, Superhero Shenanigans, VERY VERY old fic, civilian shenanigans, first one written please be nice, like over a year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_yellow_oranges/pseuds/mini_yellow_oranges
Summary: During Marinette’s classmates' annual All-Girls-Sleepover, Alya challenges her to prove for once and for all Marinette’s claims of hardcore parkour. The Competitive Marinette can't resist and takes it, her secret of being Ladybug and jumping around the rooftops of Paris giving her an unknown advantage to the bet. But things take a turn on the wrong foot, resulting in a few different surprises no one expects, all in all, setting up for a night of fun.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Marinette on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Like I said, I wrote this over a year ago, so I’m sorry if it’s cringey and not grammatically correct and stuff— let me know if I made any mistakes. Thanks for reading!

“Psshh. Of course I can do it Als. I’ve told you before, but you never believed me. I know Paris like the back of my hand.” Which Alya and the other girls found doubtful, because as to their knowledge, most of what Marinette did was inside— designing in her room, helping her parents in the bakery inside, hanging out with friends inside. Maybe go out to the park next to her home to get fresh air or inspiration, hang out with friends, or to cheer on Alix or Kim in another one of their bets along with the rest of the class.

But now feigning confidence that she, clumsy Marinette, could strut across rooftops like it was _nothing_? That was definitely debatable. And the winning side bet that she couldn’t. No regular, human person could. So Alix, fed up with the claims and backed up by Alya, sarcastically challenged Marinette to run across the top of a street of buildings with roofs beginning and ending a few feet apart.

And she said yes, a glint in her eyes sparkling with an inside joke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple weeks later, at their annual All-Girls Sleepover, the girls– save Chloé and Sabrina– got together near the park and chatted about the challenge as they walked a few streets over to the area Alix had picked out for them.

Marinette bounced on her feet, eager to show what she could do. She never got the chance as Regular Marinette to show off her Fancy Ladybug skills. She ran across to the end of the street, where she found a ladder on the side of a building for cleaners and electricians and “Authorized Personnel Only” to access the roofs. She wasn’t quite either of those, but she climbed up anyway.

Marinette looked over the edge, spotting Alya with her phone out, some of the girls looking concerned, all wanting to win their bets. She was surprised that the rest of the class hadn’t joined in, seeing how half the class couldn’t stop talking about what she was going to do, Adrien and Nino had seemed a little concerned when Alya burst out with the news, and had warned her to be careful before seeing her smirk and hearing Alya’s complaints about how she wouldn’t take no for an answer. So had Tikki, but unlike Nino and Adrien, she had lectured her day in and day out leading up to the event of her standing on the roof now.

Marinette felt like Ladybug then, on top of the roof, a cool breeze tickling her face, her confident stance captured on Alya’s phone. The only thing she didn’t have— Marinette remembered— was her indestructible suit and yo-yo. But as she started running, all that was forgotten.

Marinette bounded across the rooftops, easily clearing two or three, a loud whoop snapping her out of her reverie. Marinette grinned, tensed for a second, a bigger jump in her path. She leapt high— as high as she could— and threw in a front flip-handspring-twist combo, and hit the roof running, ready for the next jump. Murmurs of amazement and shock below were barely heard by Marinette, who was clearing several more roofs with an amazing speed, adrenaline rushing through her like a freight train. She nearly forgot she wasn’t in costume, yo-yo at her side as she prepared to leap to the next building, the familiar patrol route taking over. She laughed, carefree, joyous laugh as she glanced around for her pun-cracking, leather-clad partner.

But he wasn’t there. Her eyes widened as she realized her hand was reaching her hip to automatically fling out her yo-yo, mid-jump.

Marinette was plummeting down the last building, though a few stories up, could severely injure if not kill her. She couldn’t transform. She couldn’t call her friends— who, unheard by Marinette were screaming in the background— and she couldn’t _stop_. Tears pricked at her eyes from the rushing wind and the devastation that she couldn’t protect her city. Her friends. Her family. _Oh God_. _Her Family_. _They would be devastated_. But she couldn’t do a thing. She closed her eyes, resigned to fate, hoping Tikki would choose a worthier replacement. Hoping Chat would be okay.

THUMP.

She felt a rough texture. Puffs of warm air against her hair. Lightweight, almost air-borne. Then soft, but heavy thumps. Hands setting her down but not quite, pulling her against them, tight. Tight and warm and desperate.

She dared to breathe again, opening her eyes after steadying herself.

“Ch-Chat Noir?” she asked, startled, loosening her grip on him and looking up.

“Princess,” he breathed, green _green_ eyes looking back down at her, concern and worry and relief pooling his features. “Don’t- don’t ever scare me like that again,” he murmured, breathing shakily. “Don’t do that to me ever again,” he continued, pulling her even closer and burying his face in her hair.

 _Oh_.

“I’m- I’m okay Chat, really. I’m perfectly fine. See? I’m fine,” she murmured reassurances into him, his breathing eventually growing steadier, though she heard pants and thumps coming from somewhere. She loosened her arms to turn to the sound, a whorl of red-tipped hair knocking into her, more bodies reaching out to her and pulling her away.

“Mari! Are you okay? Please say you’re okay, and that you’re not hurt!” More voices exclaimed similar things after Alya, their voices blurring together.

“I’m- I’m okay, guys, really. I’m _fine_ ,” Marinette insisted, when her friends still looked doubtful of her first statement.

Alya harrumphed. “I’m glad at least Chat Noir was there to catch you. At least someone’s responsible here,” she said, turning to the superhero to express her thanks.

Chat only stared at her.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?” he said.

“Um, yeah, sure. What’s up?”

“...”

“Chat?”

“...why?”

“Why what?”

“Why...and how and _why_ would you go do something stupid like that?”

“I-“

“Marinette, do I have to remind you that you're a regular, normal, _civilian_ , and yet you decide to jump off buildings?”

“First of all, I’m comfortable with it. Second of all, how did you even come to know? I really don’t think I ment-”

“I overheard you talking about it… in, uh, places.”

“...Chat...The only place I mentioned it was in school…”

“But-”

“Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is, I'm just a ‘regular, normal, _civilian_ ’ while you’re a superhero who, as far as I know, has no ties with me. I think I’d recognize my p- Uh. Well. Anyway. Yeah, I’m just a civilian, and you probably shouldn’t be as worried about me as you are.”

“Please. You’re not just _anybody_.” Marinette flinched, eyes widening in fear. “You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You’re awesome, always helping others, being kind to people who don’t deserve it. Our Everyday Ladybug. I just don’t understand why you would…”

“I already told you Chat, I’m comfortable with it. It’s like second nature.”

“Hmm. And how come you didn’t stop at the last roof?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “I- I...uhh… s-second nature?” she weakly offered, hoping he wouldn’t see how close to the truth the statement was.

“Just-“ he paused, running a hand through his hair. “Just don’t- dont scare me like that,” he said, green eyes both earnest and a little sad meeting her own. “I-I don't know what I’d do without you,” he mumbled, voice choking with emotion.

_Oh_.

Marinette moved forward, hugging him close. He returned the hug equally as tight, burying his nose in her hair. They stayed like that for a while, Marinette trying to hide her light blush into him, until he whispered, “Can I drop you home Princess?”

Marinette giggled. “You _may_ Kitty.” Her eyes widened. _Oops_. The nickname just slipped out, but Chat didn’t seem to notice anything. He grinned, twirling her and lifting her princess-style in one smooth motion, and when Marinette asked, nearly fire-engine red, “Princess-style?” he only replied with a cheeky “It seemed fitting” before tensing and launching them across the rooftops towards the bakery, both clinging tight.

They both left behind phone recording and photo flashes of the gaggle of girls still left on the roof, all of whom were staring at their retreating figures with shock and awe.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was thinking of making this into a two-shot but either I lost the start of that chapter or I can’t/ couldn’t think of any more ideas haha. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading:)


End file.
